Military applications often use scouts to locate a target. The scout sends information about the target location to a firing station, where the required firepower is located. Typically, the scout is remotely located from the firing station. Once a target is discovered and sighted by the scout, the target location is identified, and the target location is sent to the firing station. The firing station attempts to identify the target based on the input from the scout.
Once a precise location of the target is known by a scout, it is desirable to share the precise location with another part of the targeting system. In some cases it is difficult for the scout transmit enough information in order to precisely identify the target for the firing station. For example, a specific window in a building may be the target, but the specific window is not necessarily known by or identifiable to the firing station even if the scout accurately and precisely knows the target location.
In many cases, the firing station is unable to accurately identify the target based on the information received from the scout. In some cases, the confusion is due to the difference in the viewing angle of the target from the scout and the firing station. For example, if the view of the target as seen by the scout is clear but the view seen by the firing station has a reflection from the sun that obscures details about the target that are sent from the scout, then the target is not able to be accurately identified by the firing station.